What if Edward
by Fullmetal Knight
Summary: What if Edward had stayed the night with his father and brother? What if the Elrics caught up to their father when he went to fight off Dante? Epi. 44 AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.

**A/N: Here's an AU I just had thought up about a week ago. Hope you enjoy.**

summary: What if Edward had stayed the night with his father and brother? What if the Elrics had caught up to their father, Hohenheim, when he went to fight off against the leader of the homunculi, Dante? Episode 44 AU

Resembol

Hohenheim was on the porch of the Rockbell home as he looked at Ed and Al. His sons. The ones he had abandoned with their mother. He had realized Alphonse's soul was attached to his old vintage armor and it seemed Ed had lost his limbs. What could have done this. He even asked Al what happened but Ed came and said they did a transmutation that went wrong

"But Edward alchemy isn't something you can just--" Hohenheim was caught off by Edward

"Shut up!! You can't just come around here and start acting like a father again." Ed's voice was strained "Not while we had to watch Mom die without you. Come on Al let's go." Ed grabbed his brother's metal arm and started to pull him back into the Rockbell house. But Al pulled it away

"Brother I'm staying with him." Al stated as Ed's eyes widened.

"But Al--" Ed started

"Come on lets go dad." Al said as he took steps down the stairs and Hohenheim got up and looked at Ed as he and Al started to walk away.

"Wait Al!! Dad!!" Ed yelled and they both turned back as Ed walked up behind them

"Um can I stay with you guys tonight?" Ed asked as Hohenheim nodded and they took off into the woods as a family.

In the woods

Alphonse was so happy!! Finally his family was reunited in a way. Their father had returned. Maybe he knew of a way to restore Ed and his body!! Al had explained why they needed the stone but just then their father had brought up an idea that scared the Elrics.

"You could...use the Philosopher's Stone to attach your soul to another body perhaps." Hohenheim suggested as Ed and Al looked at him for a moment.

"I couldn't..." Al started but Ed kept his gaze on their father

"Where did you get a crazy idea like that?" Ed questioned as Hohenheim shook his head

"An old rumor I heard about." Their father lied to them to calm them down.

"But see the Gate took your body. So you must have had to gain something in return if I am correct. To get your body back you would have to give that thing back as Equivalent Exchange." Hohenheim stated as the Elric brothers nodded to eachother.

"It's to bad about me being the Stone..." Al whispered as Hohenheim looked at his youngest son

"Yea..." Ed said

"What did you say?" He asked as Al shook his head (or is it helmet?)

"Oh nothing. You're amazing father!!" Al said as soon enough they started telling stories and Ed and Hohenheim fell asleep.

early morning

Al got up and saw that Ed and Hohenheim were both still sleep. He sneaked out and started collecting the firewood and threw it out. He was still very happy about father returning. He came back and to his horror saw that Hohenheim was gone!!

"Father..." Al whispered as he looked around. He quickly shook Ed awake

"What Al?!" Ed yelled as Al pointed to where their father should have been sleeping.

"Bastard..." Ed whispered and he got up and took off running to find Hohenheim with Alphonse not that far behind

"I'm gonna kill him if I get my hands on him. Trying to run out on us again. That bastard!!" Ed screamed as he ran through the forest they had used to sneak into Resembol. He soon saw something up ahead as Ed and Al stopped

"Hey get back here you asshole!!" Ed yelled as their father turned around and saw his sons staring back at him

_'Shit'_ Hohenheim thought

**A/N: End of chapter one. Don't expect this to be long. I was gonna make it into a one shot but I decided about three or four chapters was good enough**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything else beyond my room. XD

(A/N: So here it is the second chapter of 'What if Edward?' I am currently working on another fic along with this one. Don't expect this fic to be like 30 chapters or something cause it is gonig to be like four at least in my opinion. So ON WITH THE STORY!!)

-near Resembol-

Hohenheim gulped as he looked at his angry son Edward growling in anger at him. Hohenheim was about to talk but Edward ran and sucker-punched him in the jaw again with his right automail hand. But Hohenheim was able to keep his footing this time and not fall on his back

"Edward please let me explain!!" Hohenheim yelled as Edward was about to clap his hands but Al came up behind Ed and got him into a bear hug.

"Brother stop it!! Let him talk." Al said as Edward just kept trying to get free to attack their father. Hohenheim jut watched as Edward was forced to calm down by not being able to move much

"Let me go..." Ed said as Al nodded and Edward walked abit and looked at his father.

"Why? Why were you going to leave us again dad? Get Al's hopes up and ditch us again?! **Why the hell were you going to leave your family behind !!" **Ed screamed at Hohenheim who sighed sadly and sat down on the ground.

"You want the truth or would you rather just rant on me again about abandoning you guys with your mother?" Hohenheim asked as the Elric brothers sat down.

"Just please explain to us why you were going to leave and not say goodbye." Al said to him as they waited and Hohenheim sighed as he looked down at the ground

"I...was going to go fight the Homunculi leader." Hohenheim said as he looked at Ed's shocked face and Al's head jolting back slightly.

"Y-You k-know who it is?" Al asked shaking alittle while Edward couldn't even speak.

"Yes. I realized she had her eyes set on you two during that chat you had with that lovely Ms. Ross." Hohenheim said to them as he saw the confused faces on his sons.

"Who is it? I mean we must know her if we brought her up in our conversation." Ed said as Hohenheim just tried to think of a way to say it.

"Her name is Dante." Hohenheim stated .

"Izumi's teacher?" Al asked as Ed burst up on his legs

"Impossible! The homunculus Greed killed her before I battled him. Lyra saw it herself." Ed said

"How did you beat Greed anyhow?" Hohenheim asked curiously

"Homunculi aren't human. I could rearrange the chemical elements that made him into other chemicals.." Ed stated as Hohenheim stroked his bread and chuckled

"Clever. I wold have never thought of that." Hohenheim complimented.

"But if what you say is true father why would Lyra lie to us?" Al asked as Hohenheim sighed

"Lyra is dead. That is a fact. Dante used the Philosopher's Stone to put her soul in Lyra's body. She believes it is immortality but it is not." Hohenheim said as he closed his eyes.

"How do you know all this?" Ed asked as he sat back down. Hohenheim opened his eyes and sat up as he took off his overcoat and shirt revealing part of his shoulder decomposing.

"Because I taught Dante how to make the Philosopher's Stone over four hundred years ago." Hohenheim said with regret in his voice.

"You...made the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked with a shake in his voice.

"Yes. I did." Hohenheim looked away in shame.

"Father...why?" Al asked

"Because I didn't want to die. I wanted to be immortal and live forever. Getting to enjoy the riches of life. But now I see there is no such thing as immortality." Hohernheim said as he looked at his two sons.

"But I soon realized that our bodies were decomposing. Every time we took a new body it would decompose faster. Even my son, your older brother, died of an illness. I tried to bring him back. But..." Hohenheim looked at his sons.

"You made a homunculi." Ed stated.

"Not just a homunculi. _The_ homunculi." Hohenheim said.

"What is his name?" Al asked curiously.

"Envy." Hohenheim said as he looked down. He looked back up at his son's expressions. "You've met him haven't you?" He asked as the Elrics nodded

"He...is a monster. He has killed many." Ed said

"Envy...is our brother?" Al asked no one in particular.

"_Was_ your brother. The good man that was your brother was killed the day Envy was born. He hates me with a passion." Hohenheim said. "I met your mother one day and well years later I abandoned you two because I heard Dante was looking for me. I didn't want you two or Trisha hurt. But it seems I missed everything." He said with regret as the Elrics looked at each other with a nod.

"There's something you should know dad..." Ed said as Hohenheim tilted his head to the side.

"When mom died we vowed to bring her back to life..." Ed started as Hohenheim's eyes widened. _'Please don't let it be true.'_ Hohenheim thought

"The transmutation went wrong and Al lost his body and I lost my left leg. I couldn't live without Al so I gave my arm up as an exchange for Al's soul and put it into the armor." Ed said.

"But after...I saw something. It was a monster that we created." Ed said as Al was silent.

"Y-You made...a homunculi." Hohenheim said as it was not a question but a statement. Ed and Al nodded

"So how many homunculi does Dante have?" Ed asked as Al started counting.

"Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Pride." Al counted.

"Odd. So let's recap what we know about these homunculi shall we?" Hohenheim said as he sat up and looked at his sons.

"Gluttony is unknown." Ed said

"Pride is Fuhrer Bradley." Al also added

"Figures Dante would get a homunculi who had government rule." Hohenheim added

"Greed is also unknown." Ed said

"Lust was Scar's brother's lover. But she helped us escape so she would be a prisoner." Al said.

"Wrath...was our teacher's baby that she tried to transmute to life but failed. He has no remains to use to fight with." Ed stated as Hohenheim looked at him oddly

"Impossible. He must have human remains." Hohenheim said as Edward sighed

"He has no remains cause he was created directly from the materials of his human self." Ed said as Hohenheim nodded

"I see." Hohenheim said.

"Sloth is hydrokinetic and is watery in composition. We have some of Mom's remains." Al said sadly.

"And Envy...is a trouble I will deal with along with Dante." Hohenheim stated as he got up. Ed and Al also got up

"You are not doing this alone dad." Ed said as he and Hohenheim locked eyes.

"You are to inexperienced to fight Dante. You and Al must stay here where it is safe from her. I can handle myself." Hohenheim replied as Al shook his head

"No way father. We can't let you go alone. She is powerful." Al retorted.

"But you are saying I am not more powerful eh?" Hohenheim crossed his arms over his chest. "Perhaps a demonstration would please you two?" He asked as his sons nodded. Hohenheim gave a grin as he clapped his hands and touched the ground as started a transmutation. Before Ed and Al's eyes they saw ice armors identical to Al and they started to move

"How--" Ed started but Hohenheim grinned

"I put a piece of my soul in them. I control them." He said triumphantly as they stood in a single line.

"Remarkable." Al complimented.

"Amazing." Ed said.

Hohenheim grinned as he transmuted to ice armors away. "I must do this alone my sons." He said

"No!! We gotta do this together. You can't handle Dante** and the homunculi**!!" Ed yelled

"I beg to differ. I can do this my sons." Hohenheim said while Al shook his head again.

"No father. Please let us help you. we have a score to settle. You wish to destroy the sin you made. We wish to destroy Sloth aswell." Al said as Hohenheim looked at him and Ed

"You would trust me? If I were to ask you to do something would you do it without a second thought?" Hohenheim asked sternly to his sons. They paused but both nodded

"Dante has done so many things. She is the reason you left mom. For years I blamed you for Mom's death but it was due to an illness she died. If Dante hadn't tried to find you then you would have stayed but it's that bitch's fault. Everything is." Ed explained as Al nodded

"And we must do this as a family would. We trust you with our lives father..." Al said to Hohenheim as he smiled sadly

"I am glad you trust me my sons. But now we must go to fight off against Dante." Hohenheim said as he stood up and started to lead his sons to where the Homunculi base was.

(A/N: Yay!! I finished chapter 2.)


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

(A/N: Hey everybody. It seems no one likes to read my fic. Well that sucks. I WANT REVIEWS!! But I have anoter idea for a fic that is gonna be another AU of FMA. So I should finish this soon. But ON WITH THE STORY!!)

-forest-

Hohenheim led his sons into the forest. They planned to go to the underground city to go fight Dante. He was glad he had back-up to fight Dante. He was also glad it was his sons. Ten minutes after they started to walk Ed stopped in his tracks. "Brother?" Al asked as Edward sighed

"Al you need to go back to Winry's house right now. Me and dad can do this." Ed stated as Al shook his head.

"No brother I won't let you do it. I need to help." Al said as Ed sighed.

"_You _are the Philosopher's Stone Al. Dante will take you if she needs to. You need to be where it's safe from Dante's clutches." Edward said as Hohenheim's eyes widened

"What do you mean _he _is the Stone?!" Hohenheim yelled as the Elrics sighed. This would be a long discussion they knew that for a fact.

"Well see awhile back Al was between a fight with an ishbalan named Scar and an insane alchemist named Kimblee. Kimblee could transmute almost anything to make a bomb. He tried to make Al a bomb but Scar gave up the last pieces of his Philosopher's Stone to Al to save Al's life. So Al has to stay here where it is safe." Ed said as Al tried to protest but Hohenheim raised his hand up to silence him.

"He's right Al. You can't come with us. Stay in Resembol and me and Edward shall return I promise." Hohenheim smiled as Al gave a sad sigh and nodded and started to walk away but not before turning around and say one last thing.

"You better keep your promise!!" Al yelled as Edward and Hohenheim nodded and walked off.

-some time later in the forest-

It was quiet between father and son and they would reach the Homunculi base and face them. Edward was still feeling awkward with his father as they were walking. Hohenheim felt the same way. A few hours later they were by the outskirts looking at Central. Hohenheim looked at his son

"Edward are you ready?" He asked as Ed nodded

"She needs to be stopped. I will help you." Ed replied as he smiled. Hohenheim nodded

"Alright. Let's do this." Father and Son walked to where the church was at and Hohenheim activated the secret mechanism and soon the door opened and Edward and Hohenheim started the long walk to face Dante.

-back in Resembol-

Alphonse walked back up to the Rockbell household and came back inside. Instantly Winry came up to him curiously and quickly at the same time. "Where's Ed?" She asked as Al sighed.

"He went with Dad to fight the homunculus leader." He said as Winry's eyes widened and started storming with questions. Al gave another sigh. This was going to be a long conversation.

-the building-

Gluttony spun around and smelled the air. Someone was coming. He could tell that it was Fullmetal but there was someone else with him. Someone unfamiliar to Gluttony.

"Someone's coming!!" Gluttony yelled as the door leading into the building glowed blue and soon exploded with dust everywhere. Hohenheim soon walked through the mist of dust as Edward was beside him. Gluttony tried to run at them but Hohenheim clapped his hands and ice spikes soon charged at Gluttony and pinned him to the wall.

"Fullmetal!!" Lust yelled out as she recognized him. Edward was silent as he looked up at her and was about to respond when footsteps could be heard. And walked down a young girl about Edward's age. She noticed Edward immediately and smiled some.

"Edward what are you doing here?!" Dante asked as Hohenheim walked beside his son

"I assume this body's name is Lyra. But I think we all know who you really are... Dante." Hohenheim said as Dante glared. Her love had returned. She could not say she was surprised to see Hohenheim but Edward was something that she had not expected.

"Hohenheim of Light. So you have finally come out of hiding. And Edward with you. This sure is a surprise." Dante said as she walked down the stairs. Hohenheim and Edward were walking closer as Edward took the right side and Hohenheim the left. There was a lot of space between them and Dante. She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"You two don't seriously think you can take me on? Do you?" Dante asked with sarcasm in her voice as Edward just glared and clapped his hands and touched the ground transmuting a lance and throwing it at Dante. Dante countered by clapping her hands and easily destroying it in midair as it was abot a few inches from her. She glared

"That was to close Edward dear." She said as Edward grinned.

"Oh don't worry that was just a warning shot. The party's just getting started." Edward shot back as soon as he heard a crash through the wall and walked out an all to familiar face.

"Well it looks like Daddy's home." The voice said.

"Envy..." Hohenheim whispered as he looked at his sin.

(A/N: Envy and Dante vs. Edward and Hohenheim. This should be good.)


End file.
